In operating a server, it is necessary for the server to be monitored whether or not the server appropriately operates, and the like. Regarding the server monitoring, a diagnostic program for checking whether a server appropriately operates is installed in the server and an alert is issued when the server does not appropriately operates, thereby appropriately dealing with the server.
The alert is a program message issued from the diagnostic program executed periodically in each server. Examples of the program message include an error message issued when a capacity of a HDD (Hard disk drive) included in the server reaches a certain rate or more, and an error message informing about a malicious connection to the server.
FIG. 15 is a diagram showing a configuration example of a conventional server monitoring system.
As shown in FIG. 15, a center server 210 is connected to each of server groups 110 to be monitored. The center server 210 collects error messages, compares the error messages and various values with an alert rule, and transmits e-mail as alert mail to a person in charge of failure or the like.
The center server 210 determines, based on a predetermined rule, a degree of importance and the like as to an alert received from each of the monitoring target servers 110 and summarizes alerts of the same type. The center server 210 then transmits contents of the alert by e-mail or the like to a predetermined address for informing a person in charge of failure about occurrence of an abnormal event. If the alerts of the same type are not summarized, the person in charge of failure receives a large amount of e-mail, resulting in difficulty of grasping a situation immediately.
A server system is proposed in which a plurality of servers are provided for ensuring availability of a monitoring system, an operation system server and a standby system server are included, and the operation system server is switched to the standby system server in the event of failure (for example, see 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-058960.